1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved picture frame construction using a brace between opposed sides of the frame, the brace being connected to the sides of the frame by fittings of novel construction. In addition, the invention relates to the use of a strap between brace sections to apply tension to the opposed frame sides. A tightener to tighten a print or other pictorial representation against picture glass is likewise provided, as are means for hanging the picture and means for assembling metal frame parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal frames and the use of tighteners or braces for wooden frames are known in the art, although the structure thereof is considerably different from the structure of the present invention. The present invention provides a much more rigid frame structure by reason of the improved means for attachment of the brace to the sides of the frame.